Purely By Chance
by mrs.cenalovesmalfoy
Summary: Draco and Harry are back for their 7th year at Hogwarts and have the worst assignment ever. They must live with each other for the whole year. It would be so easy if Draco wasn't always parading around the room with his sculpted body and dreamy eyes.
1. An Angel and Demon Story

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with it. They are all property if J.K Rowling. I really wish I could own Draco though, but only when he is in the make-up from Prisoner of Azkaban. He was absolutely delicious. I'm getting of topic. Enjoy.

**Summary**: Draco and Harry are back for their 7th year at Hogwarts and have the worst assignment ever. They must live with each other for the whole year. It would be so easy if Draco wasn't always parading around the room with his sculpted body and dreamy eyes. Not to mention that smile. Merlin it was going to be along year.

**Warning**: This story will contain explicit male on male sex. If that doesn't float your boat then I have no idea why you chose a story that had an M rating. And if you read the summary and still clicked then you are a masochistic.

**Author's Note**: In my mind Dumbles is still dead but he dies from brain cancer. I knew all that eye twinkling was bad. Its not DH complaint or HBP compliant, well not completely anyway.

* * *

**Chapter One: An Angel and Demon Story**

"Draco!" Blaise called. "Hey! Draco, wait up," said Blaise, completely out of breath. Draco turned and looked at his best friend and fellow Slytherin. It was still kind of awkward to be alone with one another since they were still in that whole post-breakup phase.

"Hey Blaise. What's up?" said Draco.

"Draco I," Blaise panted, "wanted to invite… you to my beginning… of term… party," said Blaise, still in pain from running those grueling four yards down the hall. For someone so fit-looking, and Draco meant really fit-looking, Blaise was really out of shape.

"Um, okay, I see no harm in that," said Draco.

"Great. It's tonight in the room of requirement. It's password protected, so the password is… _green silk boxers_."

"Er, alright, I suppose. It's odd, but creative. I guess that's how you know it's a Slytherin party. What time?"

"The party starts at 6 p.m. and ends whenever you pass out," Blaise said, laughing lightly. "But if you can hold you liquor, then it ends at 6 a.m." He paused for a minute like there was something else that he wanted to say, and then suddenly he remembered.

"Oh, there'll be some 'Hangover Be Gone' at the door when you leave so that the teachers won't suspect anything in the morning." With a mock salute and a bow, Blaise made his way back towards the castle. If Draco was correct, which he was, Blaise had a free period now. He knew this because he had missed many Care of Magical Creatures lessons when they were dating. The lucky bastard was going to go and sleep for a full hour.

Draco, however, had to keep walking, since actually had class to go to next. He really hated Care of Magical Creatures since his rational thinking went like this: If you are walking and, all of a sudden, some random, wild animal comes at you, are you going to go, "Hey, animal, stay right there and don't attack me so that I can consult this book and see what you like to eat and what you hate so that you can go away?" No, you'll stun the creature and run like hell. And if that doesn't work, cast every spell you know and then run like hell. Either way, the plan you form should involve running like hell. Unless, of course, the animal was small, then you could merely kick it out of the way. Hey, no one said that it was a perfect theory or method, but it did work. As much as he detested that class, he couldn't quit because he needed it to stay Head Boy. Looks like it will be all snores for him until the party.

* * *

"Harry! Harry!" someone yelled. Harry turned around to address the person. It was Seamus Finnigan.

"Harry, are you going to that Slytherin party tonight?" Seamus said, his heavy Irish lilt putting emphasis on pretty much the entire sentence.

"Seamus," Harry said. "I don't mean to be rude, but what on earth are you talking about? Slytherin parties are for Slytherins and in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a Slytherin. Even if I was one, I'm not on good terms… with any of them."

"No, Harry, you don't understand. The Slytherins are on this whole inter-house unity kick. I think it's just so they could get a school approved party, but all the 7th years are invited. So are you in?"

Harry thought about it for a while. Why would he want to go to the party? Wouldn't they just make fun of him, call him names, and generally mess with him all night? But then again, what if they really had changed? What if they're intending to be nice to him and treat him like a human being? He might even make some friends, and, if not, he battled Voldemort several times and won. He can take some lowly Slytherins.

"Alright, Seamus, I'll go. Give me the details."

"Brilliant! It's in the Room of Requirement. There's a password, too, are you ready for it because it's _so_ Slytherin?" Seamus gave Harry a cheeky grin. "Green silk boxers. What kind of bloody tosser makes that the password! Anyway, the party starts at 6." He told Harry the remainder of the details, mentioning the 'Hangover Be Gone' quickly before he added, "You ready for a night of crazy fun?" with a slight leer on his face.

"Can't wait Seamus." And with that, he was off to find Hermione to help him decide what to wear.

* * *

  
"Really, Hermione? I am not wearing _mesh_. Honestly, I'm not trying to have everyone think I'm a bloody ponce." Frustrated, he plopped down his bed with a sigh.

"Look, Hermione, I appreciate your help, but its not really working. I think I'd be better off picking my own outfit."

"Harry James Potter! You asked for my help, so now you are going to get it. I think I've got it, hold on." She ran to his trunk and started throwing things out. She came up with two items. She performed some complicated spells and then stood up.

"Eureka! I've found it. May I present to you your attire for this evening?" She showed him a silky, fitted, green shirt that was the exact shade of his eyes and some skinny jeans. They would ride low on his hips but bring a lot of focus to his arse.

"Oh, and Harry? Just in case you get lucky tonight, you might want to take of those ugly, over-sized boxers. Wear some black boxer briefs. Women go crazy for them," She said lightly with a blush. Harry saw this and burst out laughing.

"Honestly, Hermione, I don't need to know what floats yours and Ron's boat. I bet you bought him several pairs. Oh Merlin! That's an image that I didn't need in my head."

"Harry James Potter! That serves you right. Your revulsion is your punishment. And don't forget what I said about the boxer briefs. I once did a survey, and it is, indeed, very true."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." And with that, he set out for the party.

* * *

Draco stood in front of the mirror a mere two minutes before the party still deciding on what he should wear.

"Hmm… I want to look even sexier than I already do, so what should I wear?" he though aloud. "I know." He glided, that's right, glided, gracefully to his trunk. He pulled out his palest, fitted, silk blue shirt. It was so pale that it appeared to be silver. He took out his black skinny jeans and pair of black boxer briefs. He checked his appearance in the mirror, fixing his hair so that it just barely fell into his eyes. He knew that when his hair was like that, he could get whatever he wanted. He could get McGonagall herself to give him a homework pass, if executed properly. With his hair in that style, it gave him a mysterious stranger look that made him so irresistible.

"Pansy, darling, can you come in here for a minute?" She bounded up the stairs and walked through the door. When she laid eyes on Draco, she drooled. Literally drooled, making a line of dribble down her face and off of her chin.

"Thank you, Pansy, that will be all." She exited the room, nearly hitting the door on her way out. She looked dazed and confused like she had been hit with an exceptionally strong Confundus charm. It was the exact the reaction that Draco was looking for. This had the beginnings of a wonderful evening. He looked at his watch; the party had been going for about thirty minutes.

_Perfect_, he thought. _Now, for my grand entrance._

_

* * *

_

Draco made his way to the Room of Requirement, looking his absolute best. He took great pains to take to the long way there to boost his ego. During his little journey, he decided to make a game out of the reactions he got out of girls and tally up the results. By the end of his journey, he had made twelve girls cry, twenty-six girls drool, and thirty-four girls actually walk directly into a wall. Some first year in Hufflepuff tried to take a scrap of his clothing, but he sent her on her way with one of his monogrammed handkerchiefs. She then proceeded to cry and run into a wall.

_Yep_, Draco thought. _It's good to be me._

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay so that was the first chapter. What do you think? Should I continue or not? Tell me what you the readers think. I really am nothing without you. And for those of you that know me. I fully intend to finish this story. I already have the outline. Oh and another thing. I don't mind flames just as long as you have at least one thing good to say. I'm gonna end this little ramble now. Thanks for reading. Please Read and Review.


	2. A Taste of Ecstasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own this laptop. My grandmother bought it for me. Sadly these characters belong to JKR. She is so lucky.

A/N: If you aren't comfortable with male/male scenes then why are you reading this story? Don't give me that confused I don't know look. Go away. I will not be held responsible for your pain. However, if this is your first time trying slash then by all means use my story as a deflower-er.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the following people since they all reviewed my story. xErised, jinx1995,haiylighGIRL,gaaralover51141,girLLehner, Flamez-is-Renji-Girl666,Dan-Tom-r-Hot. Thanks for the support guys. It was way more than I thought I'd get. I didn't get a flame on the first chapter. Yea for me. I feel so accomplished. Anyway on to the story.

Ps. I just found the horizontal line button on the edit preview document page so bear with me.

* * *

By the time Draco made his way to the party, it was well under way. He walked past the door thinking the password. When the door swung open, he immediately thought that Blaise had out done himself.

The room was tastefully decorated. That's right. There were no outright declarations that this was a Slytherin party. The room was bathed in a soft glow by charmed candles. The décor was light meet dark in a sense. The sofas, chairs and love seats had been colored black. The pillows and drapes had all been colored silver. It was non-house representative merely chic.

The drink table had an official guard around it to make sure that no one spiked it. By the looks of him, it was a Gryffindor. What he didn't know, was that the drinks were spiked before they are brought out. So that gentleman there was missing out on the party for nothing.

"Hey, Draco. Nice of you to finally show up. Are you ready for the fun to really begin? I was waiting for you before I let things get too bad."

Draco turned and saw Blaise Zabini, staring at him with what can only be described as pure, un-adulterated lust. Draco however was uninterested. You would think that since Draco broke up with him, Blaise would get the hint that Draco was no longer interested. Apparently not. Whenever Blaise got drunk, he was a slutty drunk. Most people got angry or emotional but not Blaise. No, he just started groping and feeling up whoever he thought was hot, be it male or female.

"Oh wonderful Blaise. Now that I am the ring master I declare: let the games begin."

Draco was officially an hour late so he had missed all the idiot bollocks and was now into the more mature period of the party. The most important part: Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Yes, they played Seven Minutes in Heaven. What wizards didn't? It was only the best game ever. Slytherin however played it with a few different additions. First, it was played blindfolded. No fun in knowing who you are making out with. Well, once you got into the room everyone else knew who you were making out with just not you. Two, it was played with a bottle. You spent the bottle and whoever it landed on you would get up and go to the closet. How do you know that it is you the bottle landed on if your blind-folded? You will feel a slight stinging sensation on your leg, signaling to you that you have been chosen. It truly was a wonderful game. It was how Blaise and Draco got together.

"Everyone. May I have you attention please." The party seemed like someone had deflated it. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, but that was to be expected. When Draco Malfoy began talking, you stopped. It was just a rule of life.

"We are about to begin our game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. If you would like to play, please move to the left side of the dance floor by the wall." Several students moved from their respective places on the dance floor and went to stand by the wall. Many of which were scantily clad females and barely dressed males. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Golden Trio make there way over as well. This was going to be a very interesting game.

Blaise stood up in the middle of the circle to address the group.

"Alright. Now I'm sure many of you have played the game but not like we do. First, we play blindfolded because there is no fun in knowing who you are making out with. Well, once you get into the room everyone else will know who you are making out with just not you. However, once you return to your place you will know. Two, you are under no circumstance allowed to take your blindfold off. Not even if the closet is on fire. Three, there is no speaking in the closet. Suppose you know who you are making out with. That would take away some of your fun and you'd be more guarded. Four, we play with a bottle. We will have a designated person to spin the bottle and whoever it lands on will get up and goes to the closet."

It was at this point that Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "Granger, we are not in class. Just ask you question."

"How do you know that it is you the bottle landed on if your blind-folded?" Several students began to murmur signaling that they too were wondering the same thing.

"You will feel a slight stinging sensation on your leg, signaling to you that you have been chosen. Now if there are no more questions. One of you will need to sit out and spin the bottle. So nose goes." He touched his finger to his nose and everybody else followed suit. All except for one.

"Well, Weasley. Looks like you are the one who will be in the middle and don't try to cheat either."

Ron walked to the middle of the circle and sat down with an ungrateful plop. This just was not his day.

The game began slightly uneventful. Ron wasn't spinning the bottle properly, so Blaise had to put a charm on it to spin itself. The game really heated up at that point. Ron had to make out with Pansy. That was a sight to see. Pansy and Ron went into the room just as normal as can be one after the other been when they left the room, boy. They were panting heavy as if they had both just ran a mile. Pansy's skirt was on backwards. Ron's shirt was not only missing buttons but was buttoned wrong. Pansy's shirt was by far the worst. It was torn literally in half and spelled back together wrong. With both of their heads looking like a tornado hit it, there was no denying in what went on in that room. When Ron returned to his seat with a crooked grin, Hermione moved far away from him, but not after landing a smack on his face. When the two finally found out who they made out with they both had small smiles on their faces.

Blaise flicked his wand again and the bottle spun itself again but this time with an interesting result. Draco was the first to feel a tell-tale spark run up his leg. He got up and glided, apparently he does that a lot, to the door.

He was the first person to enter the room, so he stood there and waited for his partner. Not a minute later the door opened and closed silently. Draco felt his way around for his partner and immediately noticed two things. The person he was about to make out with was not a girl and was very fit. He pulled the body of the person flush up against him and a soft gasp was emitted from the person signaling that Draco had in fact knocked some air out of the others lungs. Using this to his advantage he latched his mouth onto the other person.

The kiss was nothing short of pure bliss. A soft moan escaped both of the occupants and things quickly got heated. The kiss went from being chaste and soft to hard and demanding in a span of two seconds. The two fought for dominance inside each others mouths, a fought that was won by Draco, with all his expertise.

His tongue mimicked sex. His strokes long, hard and probing. His mouth was slanted over the other boys, and he was shamelessly giving short,shallow strokes and combining them with long,deep strokes. He mapped up the other boys mouth. He had never put so much effort into a kiss before. Not ever in his life.

He was so intoxicating, the other boy was. He tasted of grass, nature, toffee and a hint of peppermint. But there was also something he couldn't identify, it was so spicy and unique. There was something irrevocably male about it. It was such a heady, invigorating mixture. One that Draco was quickly becoming addicted to.

The other thrust his hips up and Draco gasped inside the boys mouth. Their fully clothed erections met and Draco literally saw stars. The sensation was so good. Draco knew he had to have more of the delicious friction. They stood there shamelessly rutting against one another, grunting wildly until the other boy let out a wanton moan.

"Please, whoever you are…..more….anything…..just more." The person begged as if he hadn't had a drink of water and Draco was a fresh water version of the Pacific Ocean.

Draco wasted no time, quickly divesting himself and the other boy of their trousers. He put his fingers on the other boys lips and tapped gently. The boy opened his mouth for Draco's fingers and Draco nearly came right there.

The boy's mouth was a hot cavern, coating Draco's fingers. He sucked on Draco's fingers as if it was his cock. Taking long deep sucks and then other light sucks. He did some maneuver when he inhaled and pressed his tongue up and Draco swore he came a little bit.

Draco turned the boy around and lifted his bottom up. He was seconds away from thrusting his fingers into the other boy's arse when he realized something. He knew that voice.

"What's taking so long? I'm so hot for you. I want you to fuck me deep and hard. Right now. Come on," the other boy begged. His questioning bottom searching for Draco's fingers.

The clouds of lust parted and it was as if he had been blind for some time and could finally see again. It was in that instant that Draco was positive he knew that voice. That voice that had taunted him for years. The voice that had made his life a living hell.

Harry Sodding Potter.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Did you like it? I did. I liked it a lot. If you can tell me what will happen next, I will give you a preview of the next chappie.

Much love to FanofBellaandEdward for being my beta on this chapter. It was much needed and greatly appreciated. I love you and you rock.

Sexed-up Draco cup cakes for all who review.


	3. From McGonagall, With Love

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. It would have been up way sooner but my beta's and I had some technical difficulties. But its all good now. I think anyway. Naw, I'm just joshing with you everything is cool now. U might start another story because the plot bunnies in my head want me to finish stories. What do you think yes no? Tell me in your review. You like that ploy to get you to review. I do.

Many thanks to my betas for this chapter. followthedarke and FanofBellandEdward. I love you guys so much. And now on to the story. Oh before I forget.

Disclaimer. I didn't own this story. Not in the past and I won't own it in the future. Darn my luck.

* * *

Chapter 3-From McGonagall, With Love.

Harry was in pure bliss. He'd never experienced this much pleasure in his entire person behind him was torturing him in the most delicious way. This was in every way the best moment of his life. Coming to this party was by far the greatest and most enjoyable decision of his life.

* * *

Harry arrived right at 6:00 pm. Right on schedule. He was accompanied by none other than Ron and Hermione, who were in a bit of a lovers spat.

It started when Ron said that he was excited to see who would be at the party. Hermione immediately took offense thinking that he was looking forward to seeing some girl. Ron tried to get Hermione to see reason and even tried to pull Harry into the mix, but Harry would have none of that.

This was why Harry preferred to travel stag. There was none of the usual fuss that was always present when he traveled with the pair. When he was stag he didn't have to look after other people just himself. He was free to be himself.

He looked behind him and saw that the couple was still arguing. He sighed and walked forward, leaving them to deal with their own problems, sans him.

He rounded the corner to the door only to remember one small detail. He had forgotten the password. He knew that the password had something to do with boxers. There was something about a fabric and a color. Red cotton boxers? No that wasn't it. Orange polyester boxers? No that wasn't it either. Green silk boxers. Yes that's what it was.

He walked past the door thinking the password. The door opened and he was mesmerized.

The room was ornately decorated but yet so modern. The black and silver went together yet contrasted so nicely. It was as if dark meets light. Good meets bad. Every cheesy opposite pairing he could think of and then some.

He went for the punch bowl and was immediately stopped by none other than Neville Longbottom.

"Woah Harry. You wouldn't be trying to add anything to this punch are you? Because that would be bad." He finished with a slight growl accentuating his words. Those self- confidence classes that Harry had gotten him over the summer had really paid off.

"No Nevs. I just want some punch. Would you like to pour it for me?"

"Sure Harry." Neville poured Harry's the drink and Harry noticed two things. One: it contained fruit punch and two: it was definitely already spiked. Either Neville wasn't really good at his job, which by the looks of it he was, or this came already spiked. Harry put his money on the latter. There was no use in wasting good liquor so he swallowed it all in one fell swoop.

"Hey Nevs. How about one more glass?" Neville poured the glass and Harry again swallowed the entire thing one gulp. It burned a fiery trail down his throat and put him in the most comfortable place.

He was astounded by the fact that liquor could make you feel so good. It was every warm and fuzzy feeling you could think of conveniently placed in a bottle. He felt like all of his trouble melted away. No one wanted to be friends with him for just his name or hate him for it. He was just another guy in the world of magic. It was the best thing that wizards had ever invented.

Harry waved farewell to Neville and began aimlessly wandering around the room. With particular place to go he ended up stopping beside Hermione and Ron. Hermione was the first person to see his intoxicated state and immediately looked at him with disappointment.

"Harry James Potter. Are you drunk? You should be ashamed of yourself. I can't believe you-"

"You know what Hermione I really don't care what you have to say. I am sick and tired of your bullshit. And I think Ron will agree with me on that. Why don't you start acting lie a friend instead of a mom? Get a life and get out of mine." Harry ended in a final sort of way. Hermione looked absolutely shocked at the out burst. She had never had anyone talk to her like that. It was just shocking. Her face was beet red with a mingled look of anger and embarrassment. That was the only sign that she'd taken the words to heart.

"Harry, I see that you feel really strongly about this. Ron do you agree with what Harry said?" Ron looked down sheepishly but nodded his head none the less.

"Well then. I must that I will consider this and get back to you." The three of them strode off into the direction of the nearest wall each to sulk, not knowing that this was going to be the site for Seven Minutes in Heaven. Which is how Harry ended up in his current predicament.

* * *

The slender body behind him was doing the most wonderful things to him. So wonderful in fact that he felt the need to call out. He could no longer hold in all the moans and gasps of pleasure. His lip was beginning to look like chewed meat. He could even taste that tell-tale copper tang in his mouth. It was just a slight trickle but he could taste it none the less. He licked his lips several times to get rid of the taste before his partner found it. It wouldn't do to have the activities halt because he couldn't take the pressure.

"What's taking so long? I'm so hot for you. I want you to fuck me deep and hard. Right now. Come on." He blushed at the bluntness of the words. Thanking the alcohol for loosening up his tongue and lowering his inhibitions. To further punctuate his words he ground his hips backward. The movement made the boy behind him stiffen and not in a good way.

Harry quickly cataloged all the things that he had said. And then he hit his goal. **_All the things he had said_**. Everyone knew that you weren't supposed to talk when you were in the closet. That was, pardon the pun, an unspoken rule. That meant that whoever was behind Harry was someone that he knew.

He began to turn around but was held in place by a strong set of hands. The fingers that he had once been so eagerly searching for had returned. They played with his hole, all taunt and tight. Tracing the quivering orifice before delving in. All investigation that Harry had been about to partake in were wiped clean from his memory.

The first finger was a little awkward and Harry squirmed to get used to the intrusion. Just as he had become used to feeling another finger was added to the first and began to scissor in preparation for the upcoming event. A third and final finger was added and Harry had to bite down not to scream. He was being filled in the most delicious way. He thrust his hips down in earnest, trying to acquire more friction when the stranger behind him hit a bundle of nerves. He swore that he saw stars.

Suddenly the fingers were removed and Harry let out a little whimper. They were soon replaced with a leaking cock. Harry knew that there was no way that he could take that in, not without lubrication, so he turned around and dropped to his knees and tried his best to please.

* * *

Draco would have anything to be at the Daily Prophet right then. "Golden Boy on his Knees for Former Death Eaters Son". The press would have a field day. Who would have thought that 'The Boy Who Lived' was a submissive? That he enjoyed taking it up the arse? His fans and Pot-head worshipers would be devastated. And just imagine all the dimwitted girls who long to sleep with him. They'll be sorely disappointed.

Potter was obviously a novice for the way that his hand shakily grabbed his erection and started to stroke. However when Harry engulfed him, Draco had to rethink that accusation.

Potter sucked him as if he'd done this a million times. Applying the same technique that he had on his fingers to his cock. As much as he loathed to admit this was probably one of the best blow jobs he had ever experienced. Not wanting Potter to gain the upper hand, he tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled upward. Potter made this sort of mewling sound that was definitely not one of pain.

Draco roughly turned the boy around and pulled his bottom up so that he was facing away from Potter's face. He teased the boy's puckered entrance with his cock and the Potter let out a ragged moan. He prepared to thrust in but not before leaning close to Potter's ear.

"How do you like being treated like the dirty little whore you are Potter?" Managing to put so much scorn in that statement that he would have made his own father break that world famous, rigid Malfoy composure.

With that he released Potter's head and stalked out of the room with a smirk on his face. He wasn't going to wait around for Potter to grasp what he had just said and try to beat him to a pulp. He was going to tuck he tail between his legs and run. It may sound cowardly but he was a Malfoy. You have to learn to pick you battles, so that you live to fight another day. No matter how it had ended, that was by far the most fun he'd ever had playing Seven Minutes in Heaven.

He'd gotten halfway back to his seat when he was suddenly tackled by none other than said Golden Boy. It appeared that he had removed his blind fold and was now punching Draco senseless. Not one to be out done by anyone he rolled Potter over and removed his own blindfold. They were engaged in a full out brawl. Plenty of students rushed over to tear them apart but to no avail. As if out of nowhere ropes suddenly shot out and restrained the two boys.

"Somehow I knew that you two would not be able to contain yourselves." Said a voice with a certain tone of stern disappointment that could belong to one woman. McGonagall.

"I had high hopes for you two. Especially you Potter. I thought that with this being your final year here and the war being over that you two would be civil towards one another, but I guess I was wrong. That doesn't matter. I have a remedy for that. Since you two don't seem to be able to get along at all - no matter how many detentions you serve - there will be a new punishment. From this day forwards you two shall live together for the duration of the school year."

The two boys looked like someone had cast a particularly strong Confundus charm on the two of them . Neither had a word to say, well neither did until Draco opened his mouth.

"You can't do this to me. We are from different houses and we hate each other! My father will be hearing about this! How do I know that you aren't just doing this so that your precious little Golden Boy can murder me in my sleep?" His voice rising in hysterics with each sentence. His chest was heaving as though he just run in full sprint from a pack Aurors. And his pale face was tinged slightly pink from all the emotion.

The room was in dead quiet. No one had ever talked to Professor McGonagall in such a way. It was unheard of.

"Mr. Malfoy I can assure you no wants to murder you in your sleep." She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'They'd probably rather torture you while you're awake first.' But that might have just been his imagination.

"Your rooming together will promote inter-house unity. Let's face it if you two can get along then anyone - no matter what their house should be able to get along - so there is no reason that you can't room together. If you are involved in anymore fights you will be expelled from the school. No ifs, ands, or buts. And I doubt your father would like to hear that. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco with a slight tinge of pink to his face, nodded his head. And Potter with a smirk worthy of a Slytherin did the same.

Draco drew himself up to his full height and turned back to his friends. They had an unspoken conversation in which they agreed to make Potters friends a living hell in his stead. He faced McGonagall with the look of man going into battle, one that he would knew he would either leave a changed man or not leave at all. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

A/n: So what did you think? Did you like or dislike? You probabaly think that I am a jerk for doing that. Please don't throw fruit unless its not rotten. I get hungry in this little box. Drunk Harry dolls for all who review.

* * *


	4. Trading Spaces

A/N. Hello everyone I'm sorry for the delay. I had a bunch of school work. I apologize so much. I really didn't my friend xErised told me to update so I figured that I might as well go ahead and do so. I kept planning to do it but it always got put off. Again really sorry. This might not be the best chapter but its better than nothing I will try to update again later in the week if I have time. Any errors that you point out would be great because I didn't have time to consult beta. Oh yea I forgot who my old beta were due to my long absence so I'm doing another casting call for beta's if you are interested please let me know. Thank-you. Oh before I forget if you love Germans you should totally watch Inglourious Basterds. That movie is freakin awesome. Its genius. A masterpiece. Ok I'm getting off topic. Once more I apologize for the long wait. For those of you that are still hanging on please review. Thank you and I love you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Thats why I was gone so long. I was in a law suit with J.K Rowling trying to convince her that HP belonged to me.

* * *

Inhale………Exhale……………Inhale…………………Exhale.................Inhale………Exhale……………Inhale…..……Exhale. Draco paused in front of the door leading to the head mistresses office. It three days since the party and the ….. Punishment. He was still shocked at McGonagall. It was one fight. They'd had plenty of fights before. Nothing was different about that particular one. Well, okay the reason this fight started was different, but other than that it was just a fight. She had no right to ruin his last year at Hogwarts like this. He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. He couldn't be degraded in this manner. Forced to share a room with his arch-rival was not in his list of things to do this year.

The true gravity of the situation hit him like a freight train. He had to live as in eat, sleep and breath within the same living quarters with a one Harry James Potter. It just wasn't fair. Why did bad things always happen to him? Fate must really have it out for him.

However there as a bright side. He now had something that he could hang over the Golden Boy Wonder's head. Potter had been really into the act of debauchery that they had committed. Even after he found out that his partner was male. He still couldn't comprehend the fact that Potter was gay. He thought that when it came to the messy haired Gryffindor he knew everything that there was to know, but apparently not.

He squared his shoulders and spoke the password before stepping into the head mistresses office. He walked slowly and purposefully up the stone steps, not wanting to arrive any faster than he had to. He finally arrived his destination and sighed. For him this was the beginning of the end.

He grasped the handle of the door and pushed. He strode into the office with his head held high looking for any sign of a raven haired boy but strangely he found none.

"Ah. Mr. Malfoy. Do come in I've been expecting you. Have a seat."

"Erm McGonagall. Where's Potter?"

"I knew you'd ask that. Mr. Potter has yet to arrive and I've no idea why. I sent the message that you two were to arrive here at 9:00 AM. I knew that the two of you probably be late. However you Mr. Malfoy are precisely on time. I will give Mr. Potter 10 more minutes and if he is not here than you will get a very nice reward.

* * *

Harry laid on bed engulfed on of the best dreams of his life. He was on top of one of the softest beds he had ever laid upon. A strong pair of hands grabbed his and held them over his head. Soon after his lips were assaulted. On a scale of one to ten it was a thousand. Sparks burst behind his eyes. His mouth was pried open by a curious tongue and he gave no resistance. The tongue mapped out his mouth and wrestled with his own. If it was a fight for dominance then, the other won hands down. Suddenly a the other person broke the kiss and left a string of kisses in their wake traveling in their wake. A hot tuff of air was the only warning Harry had before his prick was engulfed in a hot cavern. He almost came from the surprise alone. The rhythm slowly began picking up and Harry had to fight back not to thrust into the hot mouth. He let out and ragged groan when the person sucked him particularly hard. He lost all of his control. He grabbed a handful of hair, which in his lust fueled haze he noted was not very long, and began thrusting into the mouth. Not ten thrusts later the mouth pulled back and began stroking him.

"I always knew that you were a dirty little whore." His hot sperm coated the hand of his archrival. The person that he'd let suck him off had been none other than Malfoy.

Harry sprang up from his bed drenched in sweat and surprised to find himself entangled in sticky sheets. The dream had been great. It didn't even frighten him that he enjoyed the fact that it was Malfoy.

In his mind he slammed on breaks. He didn't care that it was Malfoy?!? What in the hell was wrong with him. Of course he cared that it was Malfoy he hated the bloke. Sure he had given Harry one of the best sexual experiences of his life last night but that was besides the point. He couldn't take away 7 years of hatred simply because he made out with the bloke. Besides Malfoy definitely still hated him. The proof was in the punches that were thrown at the party.

He had to get his mind off of that dream and most of Malfoy. He cast a quick cleansing charm on him and his sheets and got out of his bed. He walked over to his chest to pick out some clothes for the day when he remembered that he was supposed to meet McGonagall today. He looked at his clock and prayed that that was not the right time. He was supposed to meet the head mistress at 9AM and if that clock was indeed correct then it was 9:45 AM.

He was so dead.

* * *

"Well Mr. Malfoy seeing as you chose to be punctual I will let you decorated the rooms as well as choose your bed room. This was supposed to be done together with Mr. Potter but seeing as he is completely late you can do it alone."

Draco thanked the heavens above for allowing this to happen. He could now make the The Boy Who Lived To Annoy Him have a terrible, terrible year. It was as if fate had suddenly taken a turn in his favor.

They reached the portrait to his new living quarters and it was quite risqué. There was a man, who lets not call it anything different, was completely naked except for a sheet covering his genitals.

"Alfred have you no shame, but some clothes on this instant." McGonagall all but shouted at the man in the portrait. He put on clothes but they weren't much better than what he'd previously had on. He changed out the sheet for a pair of skin tight leather pants and an open and loosely fitting white shirt.

"Oh for heavens sake. Mr. Malfoy you password is camaraderie. Have a mice day." With that the head mistress strode away from Draco and Alfred.

The portrait swung open and Draco almost fell down. The room was the size of his summer house. There was a fireplace near the entrance and a kitchen towards the rear of the room. The cozy sitting area featured two chairs and a loveseat. The floor was a wall of carpet.. There was even an upstairs. Draco was betting that that was were the bed rooms were, but first things first.

Draco changed the room to a more modest yet contemporary feel. Draco took the love seat and expanded it, making it slightly larger. He changed the pattern from its solid black to a black couch with a white crisscross pattern. He accentuated the couch with cream pillows. He changed the plain classic chairs to a more updated style; leather upholstered Bettibelle chairs. He added a vintage bronze chandelier and a table of the same material which had a glass top. The stairs which led to the upstairs were also carpet. He decided that that definitely had to go so he changed the entire floor to a nice clean white oak. He charmed the walls into a neat white and deemed it finished.

Draco looked at his handiwork and smiled. It looked nice enough. It was contemporary and that was what he liked. Walked away and went upstairs to claim a room. There were golden plaques on the door which Draco assumed would be for their names. He walked inside each one and finally decided on the room on the left. It had a spacious room with a walk-in closest but the deal breaker was that it had its own bathroom.

Draco walked back out and taped his wand on the plaque. His name appeared on the door in an elegant script. He looked to the door to his right and Potter's name appeared on it. He walked into his new room and laid on the bed. He tired himself out working on the house, it had to be perfect. It wasn't like he was trying to impress anyone or anything. He had to live there so he figured that he might as well make it look good. He snuggled into his pillow and drifted off to sleep, secretly looking forward to seeing how Potter would react to the room.

* * *

Harry stumbled into McGonagall office without so much as a I'm sorry or my apologies. McGonagall looked up from her desk and she seemed angry.

"Mr. Potter, please enlighten me. What time did I say to be here?"

"You sent a message saying to be here at 9AM."

"And what time is it now Mr. Potter?"

"It's 10: 15, Ma'am."

"You, are 30 minutes late. I do not look kindly upon tardiness Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry Head Mistress. It won't happen again. I see Malfoy isn't here."

"You are correct, he is not here. He had he decency to arrive on time to a the summons I sent him. Since he was on time I sent him to the room to choose his room in advance."

"But Head Mistress, that's not fair." He shouted, his face red with anger.

"You will do well to never shout at me again Mr. Potter. And it is completely fair. He arrived on time and you clearly did not. Do you have anything to explain why you are late?"

How could he answer that, the truth? Oh yea McGonagall I was late because I was having a wet dream about Malfoy. No. He doubted strongly that that would go over well. He could go with a semi- truth. That was better than an lie that he could come up with.

" Well Mr. Potter, I'm waiting."

" I over slept."

"That's all. That's not very becoming of a seventh year Mr. Potter. You must learn to put your life into perspective. Soon you will be out in the real world, where people won't tae kindly to your chronic tardiness. Now be gone and if I summon for you again don't be tardy."

"Yes, Head Mistress." Said Harry. He wanted to wipe the proverbial sweat off of his brow. That went better than he thought that it was going to go.

"Very good. Tippy!" A loud crack erupted in the room and suddenly a house elf emerged.

"Yes Head Mistress."

"Please escort Mr. Potter to the Unity Room."

"Yes Head Mistress."

"Oh Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Head Mistress?"

"Mr. Malfoy has already decorated so there will be no changing of the décor. Whatever he has created will stay as is. There will be no changes. That is all."

There was only one thing that came to Harry's mind: Oh shit.

* * *

A/N- Once again I apologize for the long wait. I will allow you to throw fruit at me this time. Review, review, review. If you mad spill it all out in your review. And while you are there can you recommend some good music.


	5. Only In Your Dreams

Ok so hi. I got a chapter out. Is it just me or does there seem to be sex in every chapter. I assure you its not intentionally, it just happens when I write. Its my muse if you will. And since I know no one ever reads these I will put a prize in here. I want someone to three male fan fiction writer who write in the Harry Potter fandom AND they write Harry/Draco. The first person to tell me will get a sneak peak of the next chapter. Oh and if you haven't already go check out LuscaLuna's story Guess Who's A Veela and xErised's story Flirt. Those are two of my online besties, who happen to write really well. Shameless plug much. Lol. Maybe this new influx of new readers will help them update faster.

Disclaimer:*Runs down the street with paper* I got it, I got it. I own Har----. *Clubbed over the head.* " Where I am I? I thought I---?" " Forget what you thought, you don't nor have you ever owned Harry Potter. " "But---" " No buts J.K made you think that you owned it but you didn't. Capishe?" "Fine. You guys are jerks. I guess I don't own it. Stupid world."

* * *

Harry walked down the hallway with an increasing sense of dread. He was off to spend his last year of school, living with Malfoy and so far he'd already fucked up everything. There was only one thing he needed to do to start things off on solid ground: wake up and meet McGonagall. He couldn't even do that. Harry hung his head and the feeling of uselessness washed over him. If he hadn't gotten sidetracked by his sexy dream involving a certain platinum blond, he would be a-okay.

He slowly trotted after Tippy, almost losing her. For a house elf, she sure moved with a spring in her step.

"Come on, Mister Harry Potter sir. This way. We's almost there." He followed her more closely since they were going to arrive at his new living quarters in a matter of moments. They turned on more corner when Harry got wind of his new home.

The portrait that guarded his new dorm was very…..unique.

Inside the frame there was a tall, tan man. His body looking like he'd been slightly kissed by the sun. He was strikingly handsome, almost painfully so. He had gorgeous broad shoulders and long dark blond hair. The man in the portrait was one of the most gorgeous men that he had ever seen. He was sinfully sculpted all over, his body nothing but sinewy muscles, looking like a panther in the process of stalking its prey. But the real kicker was his eyes.

His eyes were unlike anything that Harry had seen before. They were like a deep sea. Not quite deep blue but yet not quite light either. They were more like a pale indigo. They were like the man himself, strikingly unique.

The man turned towards Harry and laid the full weigh of his gaze on Harry and the young Gryffindor had to struggle not to swoon.

"Ah…..you must be the other young man assigned to this room. I expected you earlier. No matter. The blonde is inside waiting for you. I assume you know the password. You may give it to me now."

Harry had to fight not to just keel over right there. If he thought that the man looked good then this was the icing on the cake. His voice was a sexy lilt that seemed to be that of a sexy Irishman that only ever exists within the pages of a romance novel.

"Raven, the password. I need it. Give it to me."

Harry was in bliss. Not only had the man in the portrait given him a nick name but he had also practically begged Harry for………the password?

It was then that reality, being the cruel mistress that she, was crashed down around him. This Adonis was just a man in a portrait asking him for a password so that he could enter into his living quarters.

Harry opened his mouth and prayed to Merlin that his voice wouldn't crack when he spoke to the man.

"The password is Camaraderie."

"Thank-you. You may now enter."

The door to his new living quarters opened and he was astounded by what he saw. The room was tastefully decorated in what Harry could only call nice and newish looking. He wasn't exactly an expert when it came to describing things that had nothing to do with sexy men.

He had expected to room to be decorated in all Slytherin colors or loud and tacky colors that would just make Harry's head swim but it wasn't. It was something that Harry never thought that Draco could pull off. It was ….. Tasteful.

Harry walked around a little bit and tried to explore his new….Could he call it home? He was forced to live there but Gryffindor Tower would always be his true home.

On that note of not really actually figuring anything off, he went off to investigate his new living space.

* * *

Draco stepped from his shower feeling very refreshed. He deserved to have a nice long soak after all of the work that he did decorating the dorms.

He stepped in front of his mirror and began his daily rituals of perfecting himself. Sure he looked good naturally but getting to look even better was the Malfoy way.

He cast various cleansing charms on his skin to ensure that were he to go outside he wouldn't lose his pale color, but he wouldn't look like an albino. Then he cleaned his teeth, to make sure that he long lasting fresh breath as well as a dazzling smile. And last but definitely not least was , his hair.

His hair took the longest to perfect out of anything that was on him. Every since he was a child his mother told him to take special care of his hair. Maybe that was because it was a Malfoy trade mark and it would always link him back to the family.

He took his time combing his way through his hair, making sure not to tug to hard or brush to lightly. It was all about time. Then he ever so slowly applied various strengthening and luster charms to his hair. It was a very time consuming process but it needed to be done.

When he finished his hair he heard a loud bang. Not sparing anytime he adjusted the towel around his waist and ran out of the room.

He took there stairs two at a time and when he came to the bottom he stood still. He crept towards the sound like a mouse. No that wasn't the right word. He was more like a big, sensual, jungle cat moving in for the kill. When he finally reached the assailant he didn't know whether to laugh or laugher harder.

Potter was in the kitchen area covered in flour and he looked like a complete mess. He was covered from head to toe. It wouldn't do Draco any good to laugh at the boy but would do well to assert himself as the stronger one in the household.

"Potter what on earth are you doing?"

Harry froze at the sound. It couldn't be. Draco Malfoy was standing behind him, while he looked like a complete ditz. All he wanted to do was make a batch of cookies. He was reaching for the flour when all of a sudden he lost his balance and down came him and the flour.

He knew that it would not do well for him to not face the boy while he was talking, so he wiped the back of his hand across his face, hoping that it would clear away a bit of the flour, and turned around.

He should have stayed facing the other way maybe then he could have actually talked to the Draco. The blond was wearing nothing but a towel. His chest was still slightly damp, as Harry could see the rivulets of water drop down his chest, to his torso and into the folds of his towel. Harry ad no need to imagine what was underneath the towel for he knew. It was one of the most gorgeous cocks that he had ever seen.

It was then that he realized what he was doing. He was fantasizing about his nemisis, while he was standing before him.

He looked up to Malfoy's face and from the smirk there, he could on guess that Malfoy knew what was going on in his head.

With a mumbled apology he cleaned up the mess and ran past Malfoy to his rooms.

Draco looked at the retreating figure and his smirk grew ten fold.

He hadn't even thought about his state of undress until he reached the kitchen. When he saw Potter's gaze upon him it made him a bit shy as well as…hot. The way Potter stared at him was interesting to say the least. He looked at Draco as if he was a glass of water and he had been wondering the desert for several years without any liquid. He was flashing between hunger and disbelief.

It made Draco feel strangely alive, invigorated if you will. He knew that was as far as it would go, for him atleast.

Potter had let one vital thing slip and it would be his down fall. He had an attraction to Draco.

It was all Draco need to get back at him. It was all he need to make his life hell.

Meanwhile, upstairs Harry was struggling with a similar problem…just with a different solution.

* * *

Harry laid on his bed and released his erection from his trousers. It was bad enough that he had gotten an erection in front of Malfoy. What made it worse was the fact that it was caused by Malfoy.

All he ha done was look at Malfoy. He hadn't touched him or really even spoken to him. All he did was look and he got horny. Living in the same room with the boy was going to be torture.

He tried his best to be silent as he reached into his drawer and pulled out some lube. He couldn't masturbate without it. He hated to feel of a dry palm against his prick.

Closing the drawer as silently as he could, he squeezed a generous amount of the lubricant onto his fingers. He grasped the head of his cock and tugged a little bit imagining that it was Draco doing this him.

He stroked his cock in a slow tugging motion trying to build up his climax. He let his other hand explore his body. He started at nipples tweaking them as he continued his exploration. He flittered his hands along his abs, his breath picking up as they got closer to their destination. He bypassed his cock, which was leaking with pre-cum to fondle his balls. His strokes beginning to pick up speed as got nearer and nearer to his climax. His fantasy Draco getting a mind of his own.

Harry let his hands go even further behind his balls to his quivering entrance. He coated his fingers a but more with lubricant and inserted a finger into himself. It seemed to slip in fairly easily so he slid another one in.

With two fingers inserted in his bum, Harry began to rapidly claw his way to his orgasm. He thrust his fingers in and out in time with his thrusts, which had begun to speed up. He hit a spot within himself and almost cried out.

He had hit his prostate and it was probably one of the best feelings in his life. His skin was on fire. White spots danced within his eyes, his vision blurring. He was on a cloud of ecstasy, and nothing could bring him down. He began to ride his own hand, speeding up the thrusts of his hand.

He sped up his strokes to an unbelievable pace. He was sure that this was the last moment that he would spend on earth. He was so caught up in his ministrations that he didn't even here the door open.

He felt warm breath ghost upon his cheek and froze, the white fire engulfing him to the core and lighting his soul aflame. "Come for me, Potter."

Harry didn't know if it was from the fire that built up within his belly or if it was that heavenly voice he thought he had conjured up, but he came in violent spurts. It was one of the most brutal orgasms of his life. It seemed as if it was ripped from inside his soul. If he had a list this was sure to go down as one of his greatest orgasms of all time.

He fell back onto the bed, collapsing from sheer exhaustion. He drifted into sleep thinking of the fantasy Draco he had created and how Draco would probably only be nice to him in his dreams.

He succumbed to sleep so quickly that he didn't even see the blond that he was dreaming about slip out of the room and into his own.

* * *

Okay so what did ya think? Good? Bad? Let me know people. I need feed back. And for all of you that have me on alert or favorite could you spare me a review. That would be really appreciated. I feel bad begging but please, please, please. Thanks. Post-coital Harry for all who review. Thinking of introducing competition for either Draco's heart or Harry's heart. Who do you think should have the love interest? You like that ploy to review. I do because this I need you to review. Hahaha. Love you.


End file.
